Temptation
by shadowgirl191
Summary: Draco can't help himself anymore


**OK second drabble don't laugh it's for a friend who I made read Drabble at lunch and reads it because who wouldn't enjoy and get a few laughs when someone makes love to an inanimate object**

He firmly held the perfect piece of fruit in his hand. Draco's gaze was kept intensely on the unmarred skin of the apple. It was so pure and unaffected in any way. No marks or dark spots that would usually taint regular apples. He wondered how it would taste. Would it be sour shocking and exploding in a wave on his sensitive taste buds? Or would it be sweet juicy and succulent as he devoured its mouth watering taste? Could it possibly be a mixture of both a sweet yet sour taste that made his tongue quiver? He groaned so impatient wanting to engorge himself on the apple. Yet he refused to take a bite or even look at it as it shined still obtaining that beautiful perfection of the shiny outer layer.

The apple was teasing him, mocking him, begging him to take a bite. He sat in glass hand twitching irritably trying to resist the hypnotic pull the object had over him. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist it for long. The need was too difficult to overcome. When the class was finally dismissed Draco found himself bolting from his chair and being the first person out. He went to the only place he could find privacy. It wasn't long before he now stood before the vanishing cabinet. He wondered if he sent the apple through it would it stop the aching need the tiny thing had created. Sighing, he did away with thought; it was his apple only he could touch it. Only he would be the one to take the first bite.

Frustrated the teen huffed throwing himself down on some conveniently placed blankets that were thrown upon the stone floor. The sheets were rather comfortable and soft causing Draco to relax and laugh loudly something he hadn't done in such a long time. It was funny in a way that such a small thing caused so much unneeded stress. But still oh so perfect in every way. Bringing the apple closer to his face Draco softly brushed his parted lips against the apples skin. His hot breath assaulted the fruit with each loud breath. His body became stiff and room in his pants began to shrink. No! He turned away he wouldn't do this humiliating deed no matter how sex deprived he was. 'But then again' he thought no one knows about this place and he was free to do as he pleased with no one to stop him. Rolling down his dark trousers the blond slowly ran the apple against his member stimulating himself with the soft surface causing him to shudder.

Draco was extremely hard to the point it hurt. Dropping his head back he let the menstruations from the apple guide him into a world of blissful pleasure. Rubbing it faster Draco bucked his hips panting as the apple ran over the underside of his dick. The sensations were becoming to much and if he continued at this pace he would explode. One practically hard brush against his member was all it took to send him into numbing ecstasy. Whit hot blinding light colored his vision and hot sticky fluids covered his abdomen. Draco pushed the sweaty locks of blond hair from his face using the sheets beneath him to clean all the evidence of his prier activity before fully composing himself. Now he stood before the wardrobe again contemplating whether to send over the apple this time now that he was satisfied. The apple that had become his new obsession silently pleading for him to keep it not that he spoke apple. But his rational side won out and the apple was locked away. As the Slitherin walked away he thought about how all the food he sent through would always be sampled. So what flavor did he leave on the apple after he was finished. Smiling to himself the teen continued on to his dorm room shrugging the thought off. He would find out sooner or later.

**And that's how Fenrir Greyback became addicted to jizz. Lol no but I always thought he was the one taking bites of the apple because of how big the bite marks look. So here you are and if you guys have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them as well as have you guys ask for stories because I have a problem writing my own stories but have no problem doing them for someone else which I hate but am still willing to do.**


End file.
